


tee shirt (lashton 5sos)

by Lalophobia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sad, idk - Freeform, lukexashton, tee shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalophobia/pseuds/Lalophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where luke and ashton take a break and luke wears all the shirts ashton left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tee shirt (lashton 5sos)

_"In the morning when you wake up, I like to believe you are thinking of me. And when the sun comes through your window, I like to believe you've been dreaming of me."_

Luke stares up at the roof in his bedroom, pulling Ashton's t-shirt tight to his chest. He sniffles, wiping the unshed tears from his eyes. He blinks quickly, struggling to refrain from bursting into tears.

 _Is he thinking of me?_ , he wonders. _Is his mind filled of_ us?

Luke slowly sits up in his bed, letting the piece of clothing around his chest fall loose around his body. He reaches over and grabs a handful of tissues in his hand and blows his nose, wiping his eyes with a few others, before discarding them in the bin.

The sun creeps up around the horizon, and Luke sighs, before smiling-remembering the sunsets they watched together- and then frowned-remembering he is not longer his.

He eventually brings himself out of the bed, into his bathroom. He undressed himself, hesitant about Ashton's shirt. But in the end, he stripped it off and entered the shower.

He turned on the water, just standing in it and letting it flow down his body.

_"I know 'cause I'd spend half this morning thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in."_

Luke wipes his hand against the foggy glass, looking out to the t-shirt.

He missed Ashton, with such passion, that it almost physically hurt. But, it did mentally-unfortunately for Luke.

Luke just memorises every detail of the shirt, remembering when Ashton had left it over. Remembering the significance it held-the important events that happened that day.

_-_

_Luke was anxiously waiting for Ashton to arrive, needing to see his boyfriend. They had not seen each other in days, and they were both starting to feel withdrawals._

_When Luke heard the soft knock on the door, he raced to it, eager to see the curly-haired boy._

_And that day was really a joy for both boys._

_Luke remembered stealing Ashton's shirt before the older boy left; forcing him to leave wearing one of Luke's shirts._

_Luke remembered staring at Ashton's toned body._

_Luke remembered Ashton telling Luke to-and I quote-'go stare at someone else's body.'_

_Luke remembered kissing Ashton._

_He certainly remembered that kiss led to their first time._

_And he certainly wouldn't forget the importance of this shirt._

-

Tears slipped from the blonde's eyes, lost in the flush of water falling from the shower-head.

Luke stopped the shower, stepping out an wrapping a towel around his waist, walking into his room. He picked up another of Ashton's shirts, pulling it over his head.

Every shirt had it's story.

He proceeded to then dress in whatever was lying around.

_"I should know 'cause I'd spend all the whole day listening to your message I'm keeping and never deleting."_

Luke picked up his phone, yet more tears slipping from his tear-ducts. He unlocks it and opens his voicemails. He replays the message Ashton sent him when they had been dating a year.

-

_"Hehe, hi babe! I know, I know, you can't have your phone, but here's your daily reminder that I love you, and you're perfect! I love you baby, don't forget that. Bye, Lukey!"_

-

Luke sinks to the floor, bursting into tears.

"I-I lo-love you t-t-too, Ashy," Luke whispers, curling into a ball on his side.

_"When I saw you, everyone knew I liked the effect that you had on my eyes."_

Luke _loved_ the effect Ashton had on everyone, but hated it at the same time; he could make anyone love him.

And that made Luke sad; Ashton could easily replace him with the call of a name.

But Luke loved him for that. Luke loved Ashton for many reasons; too many to count.

_"But no one else heard the weight of your words or felt the effect that they have on my mind."_

-

_"Luke," Ashton had said solemnly, hanging his head in shame._

_"Yes, Ashy? What's wrong?"_

_"Look, I don't think this is going to work out; me moving and all. I think we should just... take a break," Ashton announces, a tinge of regret in his voice._

_The rest of his words were lost to Luke; a blur of slurred words uttered by his true love._

_He just nodded along, tears threatening to spill from his eyes._

_And when Ashton left, Luke cried..._ a lot.

-

Luke pulled the t-shirt ever so tightly to his chest, sniffling once again.

But then he heard his phone ring. So, he picked it up and answered, ignoring the caller ID.

_"I missed you, Lukey."_

"I missed you, too, Ashy."


End file.
